This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Typically, an integrated circuit (IC) is designed for a specific purpose and the circuit itself cannot be changed after manufacturing. That is, the circuitry of the IC is “fixed” and it is not possible to redefine, or reconfigure, the circuit layout after manufacturing. Even ICs including programmable logic devices (PLD), uncommitted logic arrays (ULA), programmable logic arrays (PLA), memristors, resistive random-access memory (ReRAM), and similar devices, are typically reconfigurable only within a logical framework laid down by developers during manufacturing. While such devices can change interconnections between logical elements within the logical framework, the logical framework itself cannot be changed post-manufacturing.